thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Facility
The Facility is the nerve center of the American branch of the Organization that runs the ritual for The Ancient Ones. Description It is a vast compound with many sectors that runs deep underground beneath The Cabin. Employees * The Director - The leader of the Facility. * Gary Sitterson - Control Room Technician. * Steve Hadley - Control Room Technician. * Daniel Truman - Control Room Security Command Officer. * Wendy Lin - Chemical Department Technician. * Mordecai - The "Harbinger." * Ronald the Intern - Intern. *Elevator Guard - Member of the Security Force Departments * Accounting - The Accounting Department are responsible for keeping financial accounts for damages done to the Cabin. * Administration - * Archives - The Archives Department are responsible for collecting historic records of the Rituals that have happened. * Bio Med Department - * Chemical Department - The Chemical Department creates and releases the fumes and chemicals to the Ritual's sacrifices in order to influence their behavior and make them act stupid. * Communications - * DNA Archives - The DNA Archives are responsible for keeping records of the DNA of either monsters, Ritual sacrifices, and/or members of the Facility's staff. * Data Archives - * Demolition - The Demolition Department are responsible for destroying the tunnel leading in and out of the Cabin's area. * Digital Analysis - * Distribution - * Electrical - The Electrical Department are responsible for giving power to the Facility and the Cabin. * Engineering - Presumably responsible for the mechanical and technological aspects of the Facility such as maintaining full electrical operation to all sectors. * Finance - * Internal Logistics - The Internal Logistics Department are responsible for transporting resources all over the Facility. * Kitchen Staff ' - The Kitchen Staff works at the Facility's cafeteria. * 'Maintenance - The Maintenence Department keeps the Facility and the Ritual in proper condition. * Operations - * Psychology - * Research and Development - The Research and Development Department are responsible for developing information received during the Ritual in order to improve the later ones. * Security Force - The elite soldiers who protect the Facility. * Story Department - The Story Department creates the stories for each of it's monsters. * Wranglers - The Wranglers are responsible for recapturing the monsters that are released into the Cabin once the Ritual is done. * Zoology - The Zoology Department studies the anatomies, biology, habits, and classifications of the monsters the Facility owns. Important Sectors * Break Room - Sitterson and Hadley were seen here at the start of the film. * Control Room - The main control room for the entire ritual operation. Sitterson and Hadley are in direct control of all the preceding operations from this room. * Cube Prison (refered to as their 'stable') - The glass square holding cells for each of the Monsters (Possible reference to Cube). * Elevator Lobby - The lobby at which the monsters are processed before being sent up to the Cabin. * Ritual Chamber - The ritual chamber with the five slabs representing the five sacrifices that sits over top of the Ancient Ones. * Secret Escape Tunnel - A secret tunnel from the Control Room to the Ritual Chamber that is secured by a computer padlock. Inspiration While it may not necessarily have been inspired by anything specific, the Facility might remind people of the sub-level facility of the Umbrella Corporation from the Resident Evil franchise. It might also remind people of the SCP Foundation since the facility contains monsters, humanoids, mythical creatures, man made abominations, extra dimensional beings, and extraterrestrials. Trivia * Drew Goddard revealed in a recent Q&A that there are many facilities like the one featured in the film all over the world, each with a different arsenal of monsters. Category:Plot Category:Locations Category:Villains Category:The Organization